fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash 3
*DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION PLEASE. *Unless fixing spelling errors, ask to the talk page. Mario Kart: Double Dash 3 is the last third installment of the series It features new drivers, as well as new items. It was released for Wii U. It is also the last game created by Daytime Studios. Modes *Grand Prix *Time Trials *VS *Balloon Battle *Coin Runners *Missions *Boss Battle Playable Characters Default Characters # and (M/M) # and (M/M) # and (M/M) # and (H/M) # and (L/M) # and (H/H) # and (L/L) # and (L/M) Unlockable Characters # and (M/M) # and (H/M) # and (L/L) # and (L/L) # and (L/M) # and (M/M) # and (L/L) # and (H/L) # and (L/L) # and (L/L) # and (M/M) # and (H/M) # and (M/M) # and (M/M) # and (L/L) # and (H/H) # and (M/H) # and (H/M) # and (L/H) # and (H/H) # and (M/M) # and (M/M) # and (L/H) # and (H/H) # and (H/H) # and (L/H) # and (M/H) # and (H/M) # and (H/H) # and (L/L) # and (M/M) # and (H/H) Downloadable Characters # and (M/M) # and (H/M) # (H/L) # and (H/H) # and (M/H) # and (M/H) # and (M/M) # (H/L) # and (L/H) # and (M/M) Note L = Light, M = Medium, H = Heavy Courses New Courses Retro Courses Note ~ from the Unlockable Cups Battle Courses Karts Items Standard Items *Red Shell *Green Shell *Spiny Shell *Dry Shell *Star *Fake Item Box *Bullet Bill *Lightning *Thunder Cloud *Lucky 7 *POW Block *Star *Blooper *POW Block Special Items Returning Special Items *Mario: Fire Flower *Luigi: Poultergeist *Yoshi: Yoshi Egg *Birdo: Birdo Egg *Princess Peach: Heart *Bowser: Bowser Shell *Toad: Golden Mushroom *DK: Giant Banana *Baby Luigi: Chain Chomp *Koopa Troopa: Triple Green Shells *Wario: Bob-Omb *Koopa Paratroopa: Triple Red Shells New Special Items *Princess Daisy: Blossom Bomb *Bowser Jr.: Paintbrush *Toadsworth: Mega Mushroom *Candy Kong: Kiss *Baby Mario: Morph Bubble *Dry Bones: Triple Dry Shells *Dixie Kong: Helicopter Whirl *Kiddy Kong: Barrel *Waluigi: Poison Star *Shy Guy: Shy Charge *Goomba: Goomba's Shoe *Baby Peach: Triple Bullet Bill *Baby Daisy: Blossom Block *Squawks the Parrot: Coconut *Cranky Kong: Cane *Diddy Kong: Peanut Popgun *Tiny Kong: Feather Bow *Baby Wario: Coins *Baby Waluigi: Triple Spiny Shell *Dry Bowser: Dry Bowser Shell *Paper Mario: Paper Red Fire *Paper Luigi: Paper Green Fire *Paper Peach: Paper Heart *Paper Daisy: Paper Blossom Bomb *Rosalina: Luma Swarm *Lubba: Star Spin *King K. Rool: K. Rool Missiles *Kritter: Klaptraps *Boo: Ghost Hunt *Blooper: Bloop Bomb *Parabones: Five Dry Shells *Dry Bowser Jr.: Shadow Paintbrush *Spear Guy: Spear Packs *Fly Guy: Gyro Attack *Pokey: Triple Pokeys *Eyerok: Rock Hands *Bee: Basket Honey *Honey Queen: Honey Drop *Whomp: Whimp *Wiggler: Angry Attack *Bob-omb: Triple Bob-ombs *King Bob-omb: Five Bob-ombs *Boshi: Boshi Egg *Yoshella: Yoshella Egg *Bandit: Bag of Coins *Professor E. Gadd: Poultergust 3000 *Lakitu: Spiny *Spike: Spike Bomb *Petey Piranha: Piranha Chomp *King Boo: Bomb Boo *Mecha Bowser: Flame *Gooper Blooper: Squirt Bloop *Cheep-Cheep: Deep-Cheep *Chain Chomp: Cheep-Chomp *Magikoopa: Magic Bolt *Kamella: Magic Spell *Pianta: Triple Shine Sprites *Noki: Shine Sprite *Kludge: Punch *Klump: Giant Barrel *Toadette: Lovely Mushroom *Toad Mary: Super Acorn *Boom Boom: Tornado *Pom Pom: Pomerang *Pauline: Mini Mario *DKJr.: Triple Giant Bananas *Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos *Mile "Tails" Prower: Tail Wip *Funky Kong: Rocket Barrel *Lanky Kong: Five Giant Bananas *Metal Mario: Triple Metal Shells *Metal Luigi: Five Metal Shells *Tiki Goon: Bongo Beats *Tiki Tong: Tiki Tak Tribes *Hammer Bro.: Sledge *Sledge Bro.: Big Hammer *Yoshette: Yoshette Egg *Goshi: Goshi Egg *R.O.B. & R.O.B.E.R.T.A.: Random Special Items *Young Cricket & Master Mantis: Random Special Items *Dribble & Spitz: Random Special Items *9-Volt & 18-Volt: Random Special Items *Orbulon & Captain Syrup: Random Special Items Unlocking Criterion *Dixie Kong & Kiddy Kong: Win 150cc Mushroom Cup *Wario & Waluigi: Win 150cc Flower Cup *Shy Guy & Goomba: Win 150cc Star Cup *Baby Peach & Baby Daisy: Win 150cc Special Cup *Squawks the Parrot & Cranky Kong: Win 150cc Shell Cup *Diddy Kong & Tiny Kong: Win 150cc Banana Cup *Baby Wario & Baby Waluigi: Win 150cc Leaf Cup *Dry Bowser & Koopa Paratroopa: Win 150cc Spiny Cup *Paper Mario & Paper Luigi: Win 150cc Bob-omb Cup *Paper Peach & Paper Daisy: Win 150cc Lightning Cup *Rosalina & Lubba: Win All-Cups Tour on 50cc *King K. Rool & Kritter: Win All-Cups Tour on 100cc *Boo & Blooper: Win All-Cups Tour on 120cc *Parabones & Dry Bowser Jr.: Win All-Cups Tour on 150cc *Spear Guy & Fly Guy: Win All-Cups Tour on 200cc *Pokey & Eyerok: Win All-Cups Tour on Mirror Mode *Bee & Honey Queen: Win All-Cups Tour on Backward *Whomp & Wiggler: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 50cc Cups *Bob-omb & King Bob-omb: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 100cc Cups *R.O.B. & R.O.B.E.R.T.A: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 150cc Cups *Boshi & Yoshella: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 120cc Cups *Bandit & Professor E. Gadd: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 200cc Cups *Lakitu & Spike: Receive at least 1 star rank for all Mirror Mode Cups *Petey Piranha & King Boo: Receive at least 1 star rank for all Backward Cups *Mecha Bowser & Gooper Blooper: Win Backward Mushroom Cup *Cheep-Cheep & Chain Chomp: Win Backward Flower Cup *Magikoopa & Kamella: Win Backward Star and Spiny Cup *Pianta & Noki: Win Backward Special and Shell Cup *Kludge & Klump: Win Backward Banana Cup *Toadette & Toad Mary: Win Backward Leaf Cup *Boom Boom & Pom Pom: Win Backward Bob-omb Cup *Pauline & DKJr.: Win Backward Lightning Cup *Sonic the Hedgehog & Miles "Tails" Prower: 50 points *Funky Kong & Lanky Kong: 100 points *Young Cricket & Master Mantis: 150 points *Metal Mario & Metal Luigi: 200 points *Tiki Goon & Tiki Tong: 250 points *Hammer Bro. & Sledge Bro.: 300 points *Yoshette & Goshi: 350 points *Dribble & Spitz: 400 points *9-Volt & 18-Volt: 450 points *Orbulon & Captain Syrup: 500 points *Spiny Cup: 3rd is Better in Mushroom, Flower and Star Cup *Special Cup: 3rd is Better in Spiny Cup *Bob-omb Cup: 3rd is Better in Shell, Banana and Leaf Cup *Lightning Cup: 3rd is Better in Leaf Cup Category:Bradly1203's Stuff Category:Games by Bradly1203 Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games